communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:YsgramorofSovngarde
Salut, c'est The Lonely Redguard ! Étant EXTREMEMENT fan de tout ce qui concerne la Fantasy (Incluant Le Seigneur des Anneaux , Harry Potter , SKYRIM , Percy Jackson , The Hobbit , Narnia , Pirates des Caraïbes...) ,mon objectif est de réunir le plus Fans possible qui partagent les mêmes centres que moi, et de nous regrouper pour faire une sorte " D' Assemblée " ou Confrérie, pour faire part de nos effervescences et ce que nous avions ressenti, qu'on puisse organiser des événements, des pages, et des sites internets pour y aboutir, et donner nos points de vues et faire part des nos goûts . On a tous une part de médiéval enfouie ou non, en chacun de nous. Des fois elles sont plus distinctives chez certaines personnes. C'est pour ça que je veux nous regrouper ! Car notre passion est la plus belle. Peu importe qui tu sois, grand ou petit, gros ou mince… Tant que tu partages la même passion , tu seras le Bienvenu parmi nous. Alors , si tu veux m'aider à accomplir mes ambitions , rejoints - moi sur Instagram , partages sur Google + , et , si tu as des idées , contactes - moi sur Facebook ! Je serai à l'écoute . Et surtout , n'oublies pas faire tourner ! À tes proches , tes amis , tes voisins , le Boulanger du cartier , le Garagiste du coin .. Peu importe ! C'est ton devoir de Confrère . Tout le monde y gagnera , c'est promis , les premiers arrivants seront les premiers haut placés , ils seront promus aux meilleurs rangs ! Translate : ↴ Hi, this is The Lonely Redguard! Being EXTREMELY fan of everything about Fantasy (Including The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, SKYRIM, Percy Jackson, The Hobbit, Narnia, Pirates of the Caribbean ...), my goal is to gather as much as possible Fans who share the same centers as me, and regroup to make a sort of "D Assembly" or Brotherhood, to share our effervescence and what we felt, we can organize events, pages, and internet sites for will succeed, and give our views and share the our tastes. It was all part of medieval buried or not, each of us. Sometimes they are more distinctive in some people. That's why I want us together! Because our passion is the most beautiful. No matter who you are, big or small, fat or thin ... As long as you share the same passion, you will be the Welcome among us. So if you want to help me achieve my ambitions, joined - me on Instagram, sharing on Google+, and if you have ideas, contacts - me on Facebook! I'll be listening. And do not forget to rotate! In your family, your friends, your neighbors, Boulanger cartier, the Mechanic corner .. Whatever! It is your duty to Brother. Everyone wins, it is promised, the first arrivals will be the first high-ranking and will be promoted to higher ranks !